


The Five People She Meets in Heaven

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Alderaan, F/M, Gen, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Leia is reunited with five dear people in the afterlife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Carrie. I know she was so much more than Star Wars, but that's how I knew her, so I'm choosing to pay tribute to her by writing this fic focussing on the character she created.

The blinding white light surrounding her slowly fades into a landscape – a recognizable landscape, one she hasn't seen in decades – and Leia gasps. “Alderaan?” She slowly turns in place, taking in the grassy plain and distant hills, the waterfalls sparkling in bright sunlight. How can this be?

“Leia.”

She turns and is startled again by a familiar face. One she's only seen in stolen glimpses from Imperial archives, but one that shakes her heart.

“Mother?”

Padmé Amidala's smile is radiant as she puts her hands on her daughter's arms. “My Leia.”

“What...?” Leia tries to think. What is she doing here, with her birth mother of all people, gone for so long... It suddenly hits her. “Am I...dead?”

Padmé's smile turns a little sad. “I'm sorry, Leia.”

Leia tries to think, to remember what had happened, but the memories slip away. “How?”

“It's not important now,” Padmé assures her, squeezing her hands. “We have so much to talk about, and everyone is waiting.”

“Everyone?” As her mother tugs her hand and starts to lead her, Leia can do nothing but follow.

“Of course. You have so many loved ones eager to see you again.” Padmé smiles sweetly, and as they step over a rise, Leia spots a man she doesn't quite recognize.

Padmé brings them to a stop a few steps away. “Anakin,” she says, gesturing him forward. “Say hello to our daughter.”

He steps toward her, and Leia crushes the instinct to take a step back. He doesn't look anything like the Darth Vader she knew. He seems smaller without the suit, infinitely less intimidating. An actual person. But even knowing what he'd done for Luke in the end doesn't change her immediate reaction.

He stops beside Padmé, and Leia watches their hands come together as if by instinct. They've clearly managed to move past some things after beging here together for so long, and she wonders if she'll ever be able to forgive him herself.

“Leia.”

“Father.”

They merely watch each other for long moments, neither knowing what to say. Padmé looks between them, all fondness. “As I said, we'll have so much to discuss, and nothing but time,” she says gently. “Shall we move on?”

“To where?” Leia asks, but gets no response as Padmé sets off again, and she and Anakin follow.

Hidden behind the next rise is a pair of figures Leia knows well, and she nearly bursts into tears. “Mother! Father!” Bail and Breha Organa are full of emotion themselves, opening their arms as Leia flies into them. “I've missed you so much,” she cries, hugging and kissing both of them thoroughly.

“It's so good to see you again,” Bail murmurs.

“Though I'd hoped you'd be older,” Breha adds tearfully. “I am glad to be with you again. And so proud.”

Leia stays with them for long moments before Padmé says, “There's one more person waiting for you, Leia.”

She already knows who it is, and without prompting she runs for the next hill herself, both sets of parents waiting where they are.

As she knew he would be, a familiar figure stands there, waiting with arms open. Han Solo's smile is brighter than the Alderaanian sun, his arms the warmest comfort as he kisses her hair and whispers, “Welcome home, Princess.”


End file.
